Same Night Sky
by BeautifulxButterflies
Summary: AU. Oh, you don't have to say goodbye, We're looking at the same night Sky.../ Jade/Cat friendship, with Bade and Cabbie thrown in :3 R&R!


One grew up near the stables, and had her own Horse that she named Sparkles. Sparkles meant the world to her-He was the only one she could really be herself around.

She was the poster child for good behaviour.

She's not some sob story, there's no abusive parents, or backstabbing friends or even a boyfriend that dumped her. No, Cat Valentine was the perfect little girl. And I mean that in every definition of the word. She played dollies, and acted out scenes from Shakespeare (It was all she had to read, they never bought her children's books), and her nanny, Miette, told her some nights before bed. Miette was an old French lady with no children, but a husband. She adored Cat, but she rarely spent time with her.

Like i said, this isn't a sob story. But it's sure as hell a sad one.

X

_Cause everybody wants it, and everybody needs it..._

X

The other grew up with foster parents who disapproved of every decision she made. It was always, 'Do this', 'No, don't do that!' 'You're wasting our time!', or even, 'What's wrong with you?' when they were particularly angry. Wasn't there an expression for that? 'Make your own mistakes' or something?

Jade West was a rebel. Her mother said no, she said yes.

"Don't get your face pierced, Jadelyn. It's pretty the way it is."

She comes home an hour later with her eyebrow and nose pierced. Her mom makes a little shrieking noise and then spends half an hour screaming at her. She's numb to it all, after all, she reminds herself, They're not her real parents.

X

_Oh, you don't have to say goodbye..._

X

Cat was a rich girl who got everything she wanted.

As long as she behaved. And sat still. And didn't speak unless spoken to.

She had to stay out of trouble; Miette said they had her father's reputation to keep up.

But Cat wanted to be somebody. Not just be handled like a porcelain doll, she knew she could sing, and she could dance magnificently, and oh, to be somebody. To be remembered as the girl who could do anything, instead of the girl who stayed silent, and behaved, and sat still. The idea alone...It made her heart soar. She was never still when she was alone in her bedroom. She made up for lost time, she bounced around, giggled, smiled, squealed, painted cartoon characters, sung, and danced.

Sparkles breaks his leg during a jumping competition.

The gunshot rings through little thirteen year old Cat's ears, even though she was in her room, five miles away from the stables when it happens. She knows.

She cries herself to sleep that night.

X

_Nothing's gonna pass you by..._

X

Jade's foster Mom turns to alcohol. Her foster dad runs away with his secretary.

And they're all alone. Such little people, such big dreams.

Jade decides to break the habit. No more leaving the house and hanging out with the druggies and drunks, because nobody else can stand her. No more locking her bedroom door the second she hears her mother's footsteps. No more suffering in silence.

Against her mother's will, she enrols at Hollywood Arts, attends an audition, and gets in. The Drama teacher, takes one look at her, and climbs out the window with a horrified look on his face. A student, Eli Brown, leans over and laughs.

"Don't worry. He's like that all the time."

But It's more than that. And she can't seem to think clearly because the only message that's getting through is, 'He knows me. He fucking knows me.'

X

_We're looking at the same night sky..._

X

Cat's alone. Miette's husband passed away, so Miette needed time to mourn. So she's alone. Her father's speaking harshly with her mother, and she knows what it means. They're talking about her. They don't know what to do with her. Because she's not quite right in the head. She's still a child, at fourteen. She sneaks out into the hall and curls into the staircase, watching the shadows move around in the living room, listening to the angry retorts and sharp, painful words. She wishes she had Sparkles. She'd go to him, and ride through the night, wait it out.

She prays for the first time that night. Prays for everything to be okay again, for everything to slow to a stop. And it does. But not the way she'd like. She's lost in the safety of her own mind, stuck in the thoughts of a nine year old.

They call it insane.

She calls it Immortality.

X

_We'll be there, waiting for you here tonight..._

X

She does a background check on Erwin Sikowitz. She didn't date that computer hacker for nothing.

He's forty-eight, and is married with a nine year old. But he had twin daughters before that, too. One was in Seattle, her name was Molly. The other was, well, fuck it. Her.

She figures the man is just insane enough to know how Jade would turn out. No wonder he gave her up.

She finds Molly through Splashface. The only similarity is the blue-green eyes.

Sikowitz's blue-green eyes. She and Molly talk once a week, and finally, Molly asks to meet in person. Sikowitz has chosen to ignore Jade completely, and she's fine with that. Who cares? He wasn't around when she needed him, so why should she want him in her life now?

X

_Everything will be alright..._

X

Her brother, who Cat hardly sees anyway, because he moved out long ago, comes home in hysterics. He stalks up the stairs, shoves Cat into her bedroom, and tells her to pack her bags.

"Why?"

"You need to get the hell out of here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," And he leans in, hands on her face. "They're breaking you."

She packs her things and leaves with him, ignoring the protests of her parents.

She never mentions that they already broke her. She figures it doesn't matter. She's just Cat. And she shouldn't speak unless spoken to.

X

_Looking at the same night sky..._

X

Molly wants to meet at midnight in Seattle, at Rosewood Park. It takes a long time to get there, but soon Jade's getting out of her car, her legs feeling like jelly, and stumbling down to the lakeside. Molly's honey blonde hair is pulled into a pony tail, and she's wearing a light green tunic. Jade drops down beside her, scaring her.

"Oh my gosh, don't do that!"

"...Sorry." She doesn't like the way that word tastes in her mouth. She's never said it and meant it before now.

"It's okay. I'm uh...Well, you know." Molly blushes and then smiles.

"Jade." She says simply, warily looking around. It's pitch black, apart from the stars glittering in the sky. "So...Why midnight?"

"Look. It's beautiful, don't you think?" Molly points at the sky, and lies back in the dark green grass, smiling contentedly. "It's my special place. I wanted to share it with you."

Jade likes how calm she's being about the whole thing. She lies down too, and murmurs, "Yeah. It's beautiful."

X

_They got me crying on my sleeve..._

X

Cat swallows hard and watches as her brother (Max) dials the number on the phone and whispers something softly.

"Yeah. She's okay, i think." He looks at her, and she looks back, with a broken smile, but he can't tell the difference. She'd make a fantastic actress.

They walk to a store to get some food, and something catches her eye. Hair dye, Red Velvet Cupcake coloured. She used to feed Red Velvet Cupcakes to Sparkles, even though she knew they were bad for him. He usually just spat them out, but it was the thought that counted, right? It'd make a difference. She's sure.

She grabs the box and puts it down at the checkout. Max stares, and sighs, and then pays for it.

Her hair is the colour of Red Velvet Cupcakes the next morning, and Max's girlfriend, Avery, fawns over it.

It doesn't make a difference. She still cries into her pillow that night.

X

_That's where I keep my heart, so it won't dry up..._

X

Molly insists they both go to the movies together. She starts to feel a little disgusted at how quickly the main character turns to a guy for help, and tells Molly she's going to the bathroom, but she really sits outside the Cinema and wonders when she got so...messed up.

There are scissors in her purse. She doesn't cut; she just thinks they have some sort of dramatic beauty.

"Whatcha doin'?"

She jumps and glares at the boy with the floppy black hair and mocha skin.

"Nothing." She snaps, and glares daggers at him. Can't people just leave her alone? It's all she wants.

He grins softly and sits beside her. She shoves him off.

"Did I say you could sit next to me?"

He rubs the back of his neck, his ever-present grin widening.

"Nope." He gets back up and sits down next to her again. She wonders what he would look like with the scissors from her purse shoved up his-

"I see you around Hollywood Arts all the time."

"That's nice." She growls. Ugh, can't he get a clue?

"Yeah, it is. You're fascinating."

"Oh, a big word. Did Mommy teach you that?"

He ignores her, like she never even spoke. It's new. It's good.

"You're a fantastic singer, too. And the Bird Scene...It was amazing."

She looks at him with wide eyes. She knows she's talented, but that look of absolute adoration that just comes and goes so easily.

"Um, thankyou..."

His grin returns, triumphant this time. "You're welcome."

X

_They say I'm living out my dreams well, that's my luck..._

X

She's singing along softly, under her breath, to the radio, when she realizes, she doesn't have to sit still anymore. She doesn't have to behave. And so she opens her mouth, and belts out the lyrics to 'Give It Up' as loud as she can, right there in the grocery store. Max's jaw drops, and several clerks stare.

And suddenly an old man is introducing himself as the principal of a performing arts school, and begging her to attend, and she's saying yes before Max can get a word in.

They walk home, and as soon as they get in the door, Max lifts her up and spins her in a circle, and whispered so softly that she almost doesn't hear,

"You're not broken. You're not."

Isn't she?

X

W_as It my dream when my father went falling down...?_

X

She's not nervous. She sees the audience, and she sings as loud as she can, because it has to be perfect, and so it will be.

Everyone's cheering, but no one's cheering nearly as much as the adorable doe-eyed red-head in the front row, who's jumping up and down and screaming and whistling, and giggling, and it's all blurring together. The boy from the Cinema is backstage, and she has no idea how he got there.

"Hey!" he beams. "You were brilliant!"

"Are you a stalker? Because I seriously don't have the time or patience for that right now." She glowers.

"No, no," He chuckles. "I'm Beck."

"Beck...the stalker?" She offers, a smirk etching onto her lips.

"No, Beck the fan boy," He jokes. "So I think we should go out some time. Me and you."

"Do you?" she asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah." He says, and he's rubbing the back of his neck again. Is there a rash there or something?

"Fine. I'm tired, go away." She says bluntly. If he were a girl, he'd probably squeal. Instead, he kept his cool and smiled.

"Thanks, Jade. Talk to you at school tomorrow?"

"Sure, whatever."

He walks away with a knowing smile on his face, and Jade smiles slightly. So maybe she's not as messed up as she thought.

She's even more messed up than that.

X

_I only felt one thing, that's how I know now..._

X

She wants to see what the big deal about this 'Showcase' is. So she gets there an hour early and gets a seat in the front row, sits through the performances that were impressive, but didn't move her the way singing did. And then there's Jadelyn West standing on stage, her voice strong and loud and so sure of itself. It's like her voice had its own personality.

She can't help it, she jerked up onto her feet and cheers for her, like a pat on the back, like the 'You did good.' That she never got from her parents. Their eyes meet and Jade gives her a tiny smile before leaving the stage. She runs backstage, she doesn't care about the other performances, she just knows she has to be Jade's friend. She _has _to.

"Hi! I'm Cat!" She squeals, when she finally find Jade, staring at nothing in particular with a smile on her face.

"Ugh, what?" Jade blinks and then stares. "Hey...You're the girl from the audience!"

"Yup! Cat! That's me! I'm Cat!"

"Uh...Nice to meet you?" Jade offers, looking at Cat like she's absolutely off her tree, which some would argue that she was.

"Really? That's so nice!" Cat swoons, beaming and giggling. "Wanna be best friends?"

Jade looks like she's having a hard time keeping up, and then says softly, "Why?"

Cat's smile drops. "You're broken too." She says softly, like she thought Jade already knew.

Jade's lips curl into a scowl and she glares. "I'm not."

Cat's left behind as Jade storms off, and she winces and stares down at her feet, thinking.

She shouldn't speak unless spoken to, she decides.

X

_I miss the days and the people that i shared them with..._

X

Jade swallows her pride and realizes that the irritatingly perky girl was right. They're just as broken as each other. Molly's sitting at the table beside her at the coffee shop, her blue green eyes wandering towards the cute boy sitting at the table across from them.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Jade asks abruptly.

"What? No, why?" Molly frowns, and takes a sip of her cappuccino.

"I just..." Jade sighs. "Nevermind."

Molly chews her lip and says, "It's that Cat girl, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You said that she said you were broken. Maybe...You are. But, broken isn't wrong. Broken is just something that people are sometimes," Molly shrugs. Jade blinks.

"Broken's...Alright?"

"Broken is fine, Jade. Now drink your coffee before I steal it."

X

_We walked, we stopped in your stereo..._

X

Cat eats lunch alone at an empty table at school. She chews slowly, and her gaze somehow keeps landing on Jade and Beck-Only Jade, really. Beck's interesting enough, and he talked to her a few times, but she's more interested in Jade. Is it healthy to deny being broken? Probably not.

A boy sat next to her, his hair was curly and he held a puppet.

"Hi, I'm Robbie." He says awkwardly, blushing. She smiles, dimples and all. She's feeling eccentric.

"I'm Caterina! But nobody calls me that, except for my mom..." It doesn't hurt to say that anymore. Her mom is just a person she used to know. "Call me Cat."

"She's insane dude! Don't even bother!" his puppet says in a deep voice, and Cat gasps, insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shrieks.

"Nothing, Rex is an idiot," Robbie says angrily, shoving his puppet into his backpack.

"He's a meanie!" Cat agrees.

Robbie's eyes widen. "You don't think he's just a puppet? You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? Rex is the meanie who said it!" Cat points accusingly at the backpack, and Robbie smiles so brightly that it's almost brighter than Cat's trademark grin.

"You're pretty cool," He says softly.

A hopeful smile occupies her lips. "You think so?"

"Yeah. I do."

X

_I really wanna be the colour in your video..._

X

"Do you wanna go stargazing with me?"

She's upfront about it, she doesn't give a shit whether or not Cat says yes, because if she says no it's easier to forget they ever met.

Cat's face lights up like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes!"

"Okay. Cool. Meet me at Midnight. In Seattle."

"Seattle?"

"Yup." Jade smirks. "Rosewood Park, next to the lake."

Cat whimpers as Jade leaves. She'd need Max to drive her, and he had a nasty habit of listening to old country music in the car.

X

_Oh, You don't have to say goodbye..._

X

Robbie catches up with Cat ten minutes later.

"Hey! Kitty!"

Cat beams and mentally squeals when he calls her that. She has a nickname. A real one. From someone who actually liked her, and wanted to be her friend. It was an amazing feeling.

"What's up Robbie?" She smiles brightly.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Will Rex be there?" Cat pouts. She really doesn't like Rex, and that's saying a lot because she usually likes people straight away.

"No, he's got book club."

"Okay then! What should we do?"

"I figured, you know, we could ah," He's blushing like mad now, and Cat's honestly really curious as to why.

"Rob? Why're you all red?"

"Do you wanna see a movie with me?"

Her eyes widen. "Like...A date?"

He nods jerkily, scratching his wrist. It's a nervous habit that she's noticed plenty of times.

"Oh...Yeah," She smiles and rocks on her heels. "I mean..Sure...If you wanna..."

"Good. So it's, um, a date."

"Yup!"

And she prances off like she just won the lottery.

X

_Nothing's gonna pass you by..._

X

Molly offers her bedroom up, saying, "It'd be super cool to meet her! Please! Please Jade!"

"Fine." Jade mutters, disgruntled, and hangs up on Molly to dial Cat's number. She got it from that weird nerd, Robbie.

"Hiii! This is Cat speaking! Wow, it'd be weird if I wasn't speaking, 'cause then I'd be able to say 'This is Cat not speaking!' ...Wait.."

"Cat, it's Jade." Jade said, exasperated.

"Oh! Hiya Jade!"

"Bring pyjamas and a new set of clothes tonight."

"Why?"

"You're sleeping over with me and my sister."

"Kay kay!"

"Wait...are they pink?"

"What?"

"Your pyjames, are they pink?"

"Yup! They're really cute and they have bunnies on them!"

"Nevermind then. You can borrow a pair of mine, I don't want to stare at bright pink all night."

"But my hair is bright pink..."

"Good point. I'm hanging up now."

"Oka-"

X

_We're looking at the same night sky._

X

"Wow, it's so pretty!"

"Yeah, sure."

"No really! Oh my god, I wonder what would happen if you put all the stars together...do you think they'd make one big star?"

"Do I look like i care?"

"Looks can be deceiving," Cat shrugs, still smiling brightly.

"Oh, look! Those stars are shaped like a pan!"

"...That's a dragon, Cat."

"Well it's a pan shaped Dragon then!" Cat decided, nodding her head happily. "Thanks for inviting me out here. It's so nice."

"Don't get used to it. I'm not nice."

"That's not what Beck said," Cat teased.

"Shut up."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Jeez."

"Oh. Hey, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be best friends now?"

"...Yeah. Yeah, we can."

X

X

X

**Well...Uh...this is actually eleven pages long, believe it or not...XD Never written anything this long and confusing before, so i hope you guys appreciate it. It's not very good, and it's a bit OOC, but it's also Alternate Universe (AU) so...Well, I hope you guys like it all the same.**


End file.
